


Good Morning

by ausfil



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Cute, Early Work, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausfil/pseuds/ausfil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning sex? Sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

The phone alarm screeched and Nicky groped around to turn it off. The clock read 6:00 AM and he groaned, plumping back down on the bed. He felt so drained after yesterday. When he turned his head, Shane’s eyes were still shut, breathing in and out. Nicky leaned forward, playfully bit onto his boyfriend’s bottom lip and tugged it.

“Mmmm… What…” Shane mumbled, lifting his eyelids and squinting.

Nicky beamed at that and caressed his cheek. “We need to get up. We have an interview to do today.”

“I don’t want to… I can’t do it…” Shane pulled the blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes again.

“Come on, baby.” Nicky pulled Shane’s arm, forcing him to sit up and chuckled when he pouted with a bloated face. “You drank way too much last night.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right… Fuck.” Shane scrubbed his face and lazily opened his eyes. “Morning kiss?” He smirked and leaped forward, making Nicky drop back on the bed, and climbed on top, pinning the blonde.

“If you vomit in me, I'm going to kill you.”

Nicky smiled before latching on and diving in with his tongue when the younger boy parted his lips, providing a welcoming gap. The two let out low moans into each other’s mouths, even louder when Shane started to grind his hips against Nicky’s, getting aggressive and violent. The thin material of their pyjama pants allowed more sensitivity, heightening the rapture.

“Jeez, someone’s desperate today from an early hour.”

“I know you are too.” Shane purred, smirking when Nicky’s erection dug into his pelvis. “See? Little Nicky’s awake already.”

“Well, if Little _Shane_ didn’t crush against him so hard, he would still be asleep.” Nicky imitated Shane’s smirk and reached down, shoving his hand past the rubber band of the brunette’s pyjamas, feeling the gradually-hardening cock. “We need to wake this guy up more, don’t you reckon? He’s only like, half awake.”

“Before we do that”, Shane hauled Nicky’s hand out of his pants and proceeded to peel Nicky’s off, “we should take care of you first.”

He quickly dug into the top drawer for a condom and a bottle of lube. Tossing them aside for a moment, Shane sat down beside Nicky, his hand working the semi-hardness of his boyfriend from the base to the tip, increasing in speed. He twisted his wrist and slithered his hand up and down as his eyes were focused on Nicky’s overjoyed face. He knew Nicky loved it when he twisted and he would never miss Nicky’s facial expression when he did that. He leaned forward, gently kissing the head before rolling on the condom and lubing it up.

Nicky grinned and lifted himself up to reverse positions; Shane with his back on the bed and Nicky sitting by him. He popped open the lube again and covered his fingers in it.

“Ready?”

Shane nodded and rested his legs over Nicky’s shoulders. The older boy’s breathing was already heavy at the view of Shane’s titillating hole right in front of him. Slowly, he slid one finger in, watching the way the brunette squeezed his eyes shut. All that could be heard in the room was Shane’s highly obscene moans as the skinny digit spun inside of him, even if it was only one finger.

“Just fuck me.” Shane panted. “Want you inside of me. Now.”

Nicky smirked and was happy to fulfil that request. He pulled his finger out before aligning his cock to the hole – that was not stretched _enough_ – and slid it inside carefully. Shane’s face crumpled at the pain but hell, he loved it. And Nicky was well aware of that so he pushed in further. _Fuck, that’s tight._ Shane’s ring of muscles tensed around him which tantalised Nicky even more. It just felt so damn good; that tightness. Lacking patience, Nicky started to rock back and forth without giving Shane time to adjust… but none of them seemed to have a problem with it.

As Nicky pounded rough, Shane fisted the blankets and tried to fight for his rushing breath. Hot, sweaty palms clasped over Shane’s knees, holding them firmly in place and shifting into a more comfortable position for himself.

“Oh, fuck Nico!”

Shane yelled once Nicky’s length banged against his sensitive spot. When Nicky did it again – this time, with greater strength – Shane jerked the blanket as he arched his back, bucking his hips and screaming in the rush of ecstasy. Also, loving the feeling of his lover’s balls being punched rapidly but deeply into his butt cheeks with every thrust.

“Want it rougher! Oh, god.”

Nicky felt Shane’s legs wrap around him tighter and took it as a good sign. He released his grip on those knees and ran his hands through Shane’s abdomen, feeling it tense and twitch along to his hammering rhythm. He trailed down and started to draw circles around Shane’s cock, but never directly touching it. He just stared at it bobbing and felt up the surrounding skin, teasing his boyfriend.

“Nicky, touch me…” Shane tightened his grip on the blankets and traced the path that Nicky’s hand travelled with his eyes, trying to show his desperation but Nicky just shook his head side to side. “Please?” He pleaded. His hazel orbs twinkling in urgency.

The blonde smirked and shook his head, still drawing amorphous patterns around the member that was now bobbing and darkening in colour.

Shane lifted his arm and hurried it to his aching cock but Nicky was fast at intersecting the path with his hands and pinning it down onto the bed while his hips were still rolling. The younger boy whined in protest, trying to think clearly in the midst of this early-morning ache.

“Just spill for me.” Nicky growled, tightening his grip on Shane’s wrists so that he couldn’t move them at all. Shane squealed and struggled under his hold which was… just, fucking sexy. It drove him to ram into Shane _harder, deeper, rougher,_ with every single strand of strength that he could manage to pull together.

At this escalation, Shane failed to hold back the loud moans that echoed along with Nicky’s grunts of exertion. His throbbing cock was bouncing against his stomach, leaking pre-cum. As he felt his orgasm closely approaching, the noises that escaped his mouth were more frequent.

When Nicky’s hardness hit his prostate again, he arched his back and finally released with a husky howl. The white substance squirted onto his body and as well as Nicky’s, spreading a warm sensation on the places it touched.

Savouring the feeling of Shane’s juice on his skin, he, too, reached the climax and shot his load into the condom before pulling out. Nicky flopped down on the bed next to his lover and huffed to try and even out his breath, as did Shane.

“Well”, Shane wheezed, “that was a… nice start to the day.”

Nicky chuckled. “The _perfect_ start to the day.”

“Kian’s going to come soon and bug us to get ready.”

“That’s not going to be another couple of minutes though.” Nicky turned his head to the side and slyly smirked at the younger boy.

“Again?” Shane, knowing what that meant, lifted an eyebrow. “Aren’t you exhausted?”

“Not enough to stop me from having a quickie.” Nicky propped himself up on his elbow. “Wanna?”

At Nicky’s grinning face, Shane couldn’t help but do the same. He didn’t even know why he was complaining to begin with. He knew very well that he wanted it too.

“Okay, but we _really_ have to be quick.”

“That’s no problem.” Nicky displayed that sly smirk again.


End file.
